


Different Isn't Lesser

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, foggy has two best friends, painkiller driven chatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock are best friends.</p>
<p>So are Foggy Nelson and Marci Stahl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Isn't Lesser

**Author's Note:**

> There's no particular reason behind this except that I really love Foggy Nelson and I also really love Marci Stahl

Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock are best friends. Sometimes, they may also be something other than best friends, but for various unvoiced reasons, they have not labeled what that something else might be.

 

But that's—it's not the point. Matt and Foggy are best friends, the kind of best friends that are inseparable, that know everything there is to know about each other. (And even when they don't, they really kind of do, because once Foggy was done being mad he realized how many weird moments over the years were easily explained by the superpowers.) You see them together for more than five minutes, and you just _know_.

 

Foggy and Matt are best friends.

 

The thing that very few people know, sometimes even the pair themselves, is that Foggy Nelson and Marci Stahl are also best friends.

 

It's a different kind of friendship, but different doesn't mean lesser. Foggy and Marci don't know everything about each other, and they don't spend 90% of their waking moments in each other's presence. In fact, sometimes they go months and even years without speaking at all.

 

But all it takes is one phone call, one text message, one chance meeting at a coffee shop, and _bam_.

 

Best friends.

 

There's no such thing as an awkward moment between Foggy and Marci. No fight that they won't forget long before they see each other again, even if it's only a few hours later.

 

It's a comforting kind of friendship, even when they aren't in contact—almost like a safety net. No matter what happens in their lives, they can pick up a phone and call, and the other person will be on the other end of the line. They may not come running, but…

 

They're there.

 

They care.

 

So even though it's easier to know that Matt and Foggy are best friends, they certainly aren't better friends than Foggy and Marci.

 

For example, say Foggy broke his ankle. Matt's the kind of best friend who would be there when it happened, call the hospital, and then maybe make fun of Foggy for slipping on a patch of ice even though he was the sighted person in the relationship. Marci's the kind of best friend who would pick up the phone and listen to Foggy's painkiller driven chatter, even though it was three in the morning and they hadn't spoken for eight months.

 

Okay, so maybe that's not a hypothetical situation.

 

Maybe it's the actual situation.

 

"Maaaaarciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Foggy drawls, and there's a huff of static from Marci snorting into her phone.

 

"Foggy Bear," she says, voice scratchy with sleep and tinged with amusement, "are you high?"

 

"They've got me on the good drugs," Foggy confides, putting his hand up to block the words from Matt, even though a) Matt is asleep, b) Matt could hear him anyway, and c) Matt was there when said drugs were administered.

 

"And why do you need these drugs?" Marci asks, just this side of too nonchalant.

 

Foggy coos into the receiver. "Awwwww, Marciiiii, you're worried about me, that's as adorable as… that's…" He scrunches up his nose, casting about for a comparison.

 

"As adorable as a puppy?" She suggests, yawning.

 

"Nooooooooooooooooo, you're _much_ cuter than a _puppy_."

 

"A duckling?"

 

Foggy makes a noise of disapproval, eyes narrowing as he stares at the side of Matt's face, waiting for inspiration to come. Suddenly he crows out, "The 'Best Friends' scrapbook that Karen made that she thinks Matt and I don't know about!"

 

Matt startles awake, and Foggy beams at him as Marci cackles. "She didn't really, did she?"

 

"I mean, no, but how wonderful would that be?" Foggy asks, as Matt pats his pockets, frowns, and then mouths, "Is that my phone? Who are you talking to?"

 

"You should make one," Marci tells him. "But make sure you do it before they take you off the drugs, and then send me a picture."

 

Foggy's eyes widen. "Yes, oh, man, yes." He bats Matt's hand away from the phone and shoos him off. "Matt, go get me construction paper and some markers, and also maybe my phone, because I have some great pictures on there, and you obviously have none on here because you are blind and you can't take pictures, or like, you can, but they wouldn't be any good and probably not even directed at anything in particular, so my phone would be better and—"

 

"Foggy Bear?" Marci cuts him off, yawning again. "I'm going to go back to sleep. Hand the phone to Matt for a second, would you?"

 

"Night, Marci," Foggy says, cheerfully, and holds the phone out to Matt. "She wants to talk to you."

 

He's not sure what Marci says because unlike Matt he does not have super hearing, but Matt quietly says, "He's fine, Marci. Just messed up his ankle on a patch of ice," so Foggy can guess.

 

"I love Marci," Foggy tells Matt, after Matt's said goodbye and hung up. "She's just. She's the best."

 

Matt just smiles at him. "Go to sleep, Foggy."

 

Foggy's eyelids are kind of starting to droop anyway. "Yeah, okay," he says, yawning, and lets them fall closed.


End file.
